Friendship: Trunks's Story
by Lovable Beauty
Summary: This story is based on Trunks's life from his point of view, of course! It about what he thinks of his life, and the people he focuses it on. Slightly comedic. Please R&R! And flamers please be gentle!


Friendship: Trunks's Story  
  
A/N: Well, I want to finish typing this up, I wrote it last night in my notebook, so I'm typing it out today. I wanted to finish this before I start working on the site...so please, R&R! And flamers please be gentle! Enjoy! Ja!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Who am I? My name: Trunks Briefs-Vegeta. Mother: Bulma Briefs-Vegeta, CEO of Capsule Corporation. Father: Vegeta, prince, or shall I say king of all saiya-jins, making myself the prince. Siblings: Bra, the princess of all saiya-jins, or shall I say the ruler of every mall in this country. My grandfather: Dr. Briefs, inventor of all designs in Capsule Corporation. My grandmother: Mama Briefs, as she goes by, the one who is too cheerful at times to even open her eyes.  
What is my purpose on Chikyuu-sei? I am the president of Capsule Corp., the richest company in the world. I have been the most eligible bachelor in the world for three years. But enough with the foolish weakling, Chikyuu crap, my father would say. I, as you know, am one-half human, and one half saiya-jin. I transformed into a super saiya-jin at the age of eight, along with my best friend, Goten, who transformed at age seven. But on with what I have to say.  
We'll begin with...  
  
Uub. He and I had never been "close", until after Goku-san's disappearance. He started hanging out with us, especially with Pan-chan. But he better not try anything with her, or I'll kick his ass. But, I think he may even have a thing for Marron. But if he hurts her, I'll definitely beat his head into the ground. You've probably guessed it by now, but I don't trust Uub too much, at least not yet. I wonder how Marron feels about him...  
Marron-chan. My tomodachi since we were kids. Many believed we would end up together, and I must say I'm surprised we didn't. No that I'm offended by it, I wouldn't have fallen in love with...um nevermind that. Before Bra and Pan were born she Goten, and I would always hang out together. And when the girls were born, Marron started hanging out with them, and so did we...  
Bra. My onee-chan. It used to bug me that she hung out with us, or should I was that she "tagged along" with us, or as I thought years ago. Sometimes Bra can be such a nuisance, but I guess I do love her. Not because I have to, because she's my little sister, and I admire a lot about her. Yes, I admire her. She has all kinds of dreams, and placed she wants to go, but when I was her age, there was nothing I wanted to do except be a ladies man, so I ended up getting the family business without exploring other options. Sometimes, I think I see her act strangely around my friend Goten. Nothing better be going on or I'll kill both of them...  
Goten. My best friend since, well since he was born. Although, we are a year apart, that never stopped us from being friends. Once, I think I heard my father say that I hung out with the "spawn of Kakkarot" too much. But hey, he was my friend. We transformed into super saiya-jins about the same time, Goten being a little later. After the defeat of Buu, we stopped training and fighting to become ladies men, which we did accomplish. Although, now Goten has a girlfriend. Her names Paresu, but I don't think he likes her. I'm not sure. But I think he believes he likes her. Oh well, Goten's complicated. He'll figure it out himself. He always has to some excuse about it when I ask. Always an excuse, especially when little Pan-chan defeated him at the Tenkaichi Budoukai when she was only four...  
Pan-chan. Sometimes I just wanna run up to her, wrap my arms around you, and say, "Aishiteru, Pan-chan!" But I know that will never happen. She's grown so much since the grand tour with Goku-san. She turned out to be a beauty. Tall, perfect legs, long silky black hair, everything. She had an amazing body, but it wasn't just her body that interested me in her, it was her, herself. How she always seemed to have this natural grace to her, even if it included slipping, and falling hard on your ass, or running into a wall, but that doesn't matter. She has such a kind heart, always willing to help others, never thinking about herself. And how she can stay so dedicated to her heritage, when I stopped training some time ago. But she was always there, making me train, so that I wasn't so weak, as she would say. But I am training all the time when I can, especially since she has become a super saiya-jin and is probably stronger than me. So I try my best to out match her, but she's always a step ahead. That's what I love about her, she's so smart, so clever, everything. You name it, she's got it. I do love Pan-chan, but what am I going to do about it? Nothing...for now...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N: Well, what did you think? I know it was a little weird, but it was supposed to be in a way funny. I know that's confusing, but I think it's more like you have to see someone say it, okay now I'm confusing myself. Anyways, please R&R! And flamers please be gentle!   



End file.
